1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder suitable for disposing or mounting various lengthy articles or members at desired locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric cords, electric cables or the harness thereof are usually disposed at inconspicuous locations such as the upper portions of walls, ceilings or the corners thereof and are held so that the important points thereof do not shift.
The operations in such cases are carried out in unfavorable working environments as described above and, therefore, high utility is required of the holders used for these purposes so that the following requirements may be satisfied.
Holders must originally satisfy various requirements including their ability to hold members to be held (such as harness or the like) so that they do not unreasonably shift, a good working space being ensured in any narrow place and permitting ready mounting or dismounting of the members to be held, a holding function which will not cause damage to the members to be held, and the possibility that a single holder can accommodate various sizes of members to be held. In addition, such holders must satisfy universal requirements such as simplicity of structure, ease of manufacture and low cost of manufacture.
Considering the prior art holders from such a viewpoint, the holders using a shrounding ring or screws to directly attach the members to be held to a wall surface cannot provide a good working space in narrow places and often cause damages to be imparted to the members to be held.
On the other hand, resilient metal fittings (holders) having a U-shaped or like cross section adapted to be attached to a wall surface and into which the members to be held are forced so as to be held satisfy the requirements concerning the structure, manufacture and cost. But if the resiliency (spring force) of the holders is intensified, the above-described operation of forcing the members to be held into the holders becomes difficult to carry out and may also damage the members to be held and, conversely, if the resiliency of the holders is weakened, there will occur a problem that the members to be held which have been fitted into the interior of the holders shift. In addition, a single holder of such type cannot accommodate various sizes of members to be held.